


В конце концов

by PhoenixKartoha



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixKartoha/pseuds/PhoenixKartoha
Summary: Как думаете, на что способен человек, ради любви? На многое? А если на всё? Что если он готов отдать всё, включая и собственную душу?





	В конце концов

— Ты правда готова пойти на это? — Уже, наверное, раз в сотый спрашивает демон.

— Да, абсолютно. — Непоколебимо отвечает девушка.

— Точно? Ты же понимаешь, что потеряешь всё, включая и собственную жизнь? Да что там жизнь, ты же душу продаёшь! — Пытался вразумить девушку демон, который, к слову, не был плохим, просто выполнял свою работу, то есть, заключал сделки и всегда пытался переубедить, отговорить человека. Результат всё равно будет один и это пугало больше всего — неизвестность.

— Я уже давно всё потеряла. Кроме души у меня ничего нет, так что да, не тяни, а то страшно будет, и я передумаю. — Пошутила девушка и усмехнулась. И демон понимал, нет, он видел это, то, чего не видят многие, а именно истинное желание и непоколебимое решение. Наверное, впервые этому демону стало страшно, страшно от такой решительности, таких живых глаз, в которых была просто целая гамма эмоций. Её не переубедить, эта девушка добьётся своего.

— Хорошо, раз ты сама этого захотела, то не буду отказываться от такой выгодной сделки, но я оставляю за собой право изменить условия сделки в будущем. Не бойся, эти условия никак не навредят тебе, может даже наоборот, принесут пользу нам обоим. — Проговорил демон и, получив от девушки удовлетворительный кивок, заключил сделку. Но в его голове, уже был точно выстроенный план, демон точно знал, что и как всё будет, знал, как изменить условия и самое удивительно, что эти условия были в пользу девушки.

***

Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния  
20 июля 2006 года

Сказать, что мисс Миллер была удивлена, значит ничего не сказать, ведь невозможно не узнать этих молодых людей, что пришли в её сиротский приют. Одна знаменитая модель, второй вокалист теперь уже всемирно известной рок-группы. Да, Леона Миллер не могла их с кем-то спутать, особенно будучи фанаткой рока.

— Мисс Миллер, приятно наконец с вами встретиться в живую. — Женщина улыбнулась и огляделась. На данный момент трое взрослых находились в детской комнате для ребят от 4 до 8 лет.

Даже несмотря на то, что это был сиротский приют, дети не были грустным. Да, все попали сюда по разным причинам, но всё-таки тут о них действительно заботятся. Мисс Миллер очень трепетно относится к своим подопечным, которых, к слову, в этой группе осталось не так уж и много. Видимо отсюда детей действительно забирают. Значит людям правда ещё не безразлично на их судьбу.

За разговором, две женщины даже не заметили, как пропал их третий собеседник, который, к слову, просто решил прогуляться, осмотреться, может даже пообщаться с детьми.

Да, Честер любил детей, а они его. Среди этим маленьких и живых огоньков, он чувствовал себя уютно. Ведь это дети, милые и невинные создания, они не способны на зло, не могут вредить людям, как это делают взрослые. Но всё-таки, воспитание берёт своё и иногда, даже в раннем возрасте дети подражают старшим и это не всегда хорошо кончается.  
Точнее, это заканчивается плачевно, думаю, что не стоит говорить, все итак понимают.

Но стоит вернуться к мужчине, который сейчас бродил по коридорам, не очень большого приюта.

Вообще, помещение было очень светлым, тёплые и приятные тона были как снаружи, так и внутри здания. На стенах висели рисунки, как самих детей, так и просто известных художников, да что там, даже сами стены в некоторых местах были расписаны. Красками, мелками, карандашами или же просто цветными фломастерами.

В коридорах было тихо, хотя оно и неудивительно, как раз наступал тихий час, и дети должны были готовиться ко сну и соответственно вести себя тихо, потому что, некоторые, слишком активные, настолько устали, что легли поспать раньше положенного. И среди этой тишины, мужчина услышал голос.

«I don’t want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
’Cause inside I realize  
That I’m the one confused»

Тонкий, детский, девичий голосок, пел до боли знакомую песню. От которой кровь стыла в жилах. Которая вызывала такие ужасные воспоминания. Которая заставляла вспоминать.

«I don’t know what’s worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don’t know why I instigate  
And say what I don’t mean  
I don’t know how I got this way  
I’ll never be alright  
So I’m  
Breaking the habit  
I’m breaking the habit  
Tonight»

Воспоминания, которые нельзя забыть, от которых не убежать, их можно лишь принять, просто жить с ними, но не сдаваться. Это самое последнее, что стоит делать. Ведь как говориться « Надежда умирает последней ».

Всё это заставляет задуматься, над тем, что важно, а что нет. Но если вернуться к песне, точнее к той, кто её исполнял. На удивление сильный, полный настоящей боли голос и это несмотря на то, что он детский. Его обладательнице, скорее всего, нет даже и десяти лет.

Воспоминания начинают заполнять голову, но несмотря на это, Беннингтон идёт по коридору, пока не понимает, что поют из кабинета директора. И тихонько приоткрыв дверь, которая на удивление, не издала ни единого звука, мужчина действительно увидел маленькую девочку. Её светло-русые волосы были распущены и доходили ей примерно до поясницы. Лёгкое, ярко-голубое платьице и светлые балетки. Наверное, это было единственное, что сейчас можно было увидеть, ведь девочка стояла спиной к мужчине и скорее всего смотрела в окно, а может её глаза были и вовсе закрыты. Даже не замечая незваного гостя, она продолжала петь, стараясь изо всех сил, было даже ощущение, что она вот-вот сорвёт голос.

И даже неожиданно, для самого себя, Честер начал петь, так же, как когда записывал эту самую песню, чуть ли не плача, эмоции переполняли обоих, слова давались с большим трудом.

«I’ll paint it on the walls  
’Cause I’m the one at fault  
I’ll never fight again  
And this is how it ends»

Неожиданно и резко, девочка развернулась, её большие и зелёные глаза были полны слёз, которые, словно бисер, падали с лица, на котором было неподдельное удивление. Но даже так, никто не прекратил петь. Это было странно, необычно. Вроде бы взрослый мужчина, а поёт с маленькой девочкой такую песню, с той, которая к тому же знает о чём поёт, знает с кем поёт и как будто видит его насквозь. Знает больше, о чём может сказать.

«I don’t know what’s worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean»

«I don’t know how I got this way  
I’ll never be alright  
So I’m  
Breaking the habit  
I’m breaking the habit  
I’m breaking the habit  
Tonight»

Наконец, долгожданный конец песни и тишина, которую никто не решался нарушить первые минут пять, но это надо было сделать.

— Как тебя зовут? — Достаточно тихо проговорил Честер и остановил свой взгляд на лице девочки.

— Николь, — достаточно робко и так же тихо ответила она, -не думала, что встречу вас когда-нибудь, по крайней мере пока нахожусь тут.

— А я не ожидал, что даже такие маленькие девочки знают наши песни. Они ведь, ну… Достаточно тяжелые, как минимум не для детей я бы сказал.

— Это родители, папа всегда любил слушать ваш альбом в машине, сколько помню себя, всегда. Ну и я тоже соответственно, но мне нравится.

— Альбом? Только один?

— Только первый… В тот день, папа как раз купил ваш, только что вышедший альбом, который собирался послушать в машине, как и всегда, но… — И дальше она продолжить не смогла, как и песня, эти слова давались с большим трудом, но если песню она хотя бы могла спеть, пересилить себя, то вот эти самые слова произнести не в силах.

Да, нетрудно догадаться, что произошло, да ещё и в таком раннем возрасте потерять родителей, по такой ужасной причине. Может именно поэтому, или по неведомой никому причине, Честер просто подошёл к девочке и обнял. Гладил по голове и пытался просто успокоить. Это было всё очень странно, но мужчину тянуло к Нике, не хотелось видеть её слёз, чтобы она грустила, наоборот, хотелось сделать всё, чтобы она чувствовала себя счастливой. Беннингтон хотел хоть прямо сейчас забрать её с собой, дарить тепло, любовь и заботу, но понимал, что не может, ведь это как минимум надо было обсудить с Талиндой.

И несмотря на всё это, вроде бы должна быть напряжённая атмосфера, но её не было. Наоборот, была идиллия, в которой оба понимали друг друга без слов. Как-будто сейчас, в этой самой комнате, было два взрослых человека, а не один. Это Честеру и казалось странным, но в тот же момент, это не пугало, скорее наоборот, завораживало, особенно эта девочка, которую он встретил буквально пару минут назад.

И за этими «парой минут», никто даже и не заметил, как прошло целых полтора часа. За это время, что только не произошло в кабинете, от простых игр в прятки, и до просто сна в кресле. Кстати о прятках, на удивление, кабинет был достаточно просторным, без дорогой мебели, как говориться: «Просто и со вкусом», сейчас это подходило как нельзя лучше. На стенах, с салатовыми цвета обоями, висели разные грамоты и дипломы, в шкафу, что был ближе к окну, было много разных бумаг и книг, которые к тому же были и на разных языках, это было не сложно понять, увидев на некоторых иероглифы, предположительно китайские. А в шкафу, что был ближе к двери, была верхняя одежда, точнее плащ и несколько курток, а снизу стояли балетки, резиновые сапоги и чёрные ботинки.

И, наверное, к самому большому удивлению, кабинет остался цел. Не было ничего разбито, бумаги не валялись на полу. Всё было в идеальном порядке. Просто чудеса, учитывая, что, как Чез, так и Ника были одинаково неуклюжими и часто роняли абсолютно всё.

И всё же, вернёмся в тому, что сейчас происходило в кабинете, вернее то, что там не происходило. Как ни странно, но Честер сидел на кресле, на его коленях, положив голову на грудь мужчины, спала Ника. Идиллия, которую даже не хотели нарушать вошедшие женщины, они к слову, уже обыскались Чеза, особенно Тэл, молилась, как бы её муж не натворил дел, а то, кто его знает, в какую историю он снова попадёт. Наверное, именно поэтому так же тихо выйдя, как и зайдя, женщины отошли на достаточное расстояние от кабинета и только потом начали говорить.

— Кто эта девочка? — Сразу же перешла к делу Талинда.

— Это Николь Рейн, ей всего лишь шесть, точнее сегодня исполнилось семь, хорошая девочка, да и родители её любили. — Грустно начала отвечать Леона.

— Вы были знакомы с её родителями? И простите, что перебила.

— Да ничего, — прикрыв глаза, отвечала женщина, — всё верно, я была знакома с её родителями, они были моими друзьями. Правда по кое-каким причинам я не могу оформить опеку над ней. А ещё, очень удивительно, что мы их нашли вот так. Ника обычно редко к кому подходит, редко с кем говорит, обычно сидит в моём кабинете и слушает музыку или же, но тоже редко, играет с другими детьми.

— Интересно, может не будем их пока что будить? Они ведь так мило спали, -проговорила Тэл и улыбнулась, -думаю, Честер точно захочет её забрать.

— Возможно, может тогда посидим на улице и поговорим? Погода ведь такая чудесная. -И то верно, ясный и тёплый день, не очень жаркий, что даже удивительно, учитывая, что обычно в Калифорнии в это время стояла невероятная жара. Поэтому, договорившись на этом, женщины решили побыть на улице и подождать, когда две сони проснуться. Да и плюс сегодня у всех было море свободного времени, так что в этом были и свои плюсы, можно же было просто банально отдохнуть.

***

— Зачем ты это сделал? — Не вытерпев тишины, начала говорить белокурая девушка.

— Сделал что? — Хлопая глазами, как невинный ребёнок, отвечал мужчина.

— Сделка. Зачем? Противоречишь своим же собственным правилам. Зачем это делать? Ради одной жалкой души? Потехи ради? Из милосердия? Зачем? Законы ведь не просто так писались, причём тобой, очень давно.

— Анабель, хватит, я всё прекрасно понимаю. Но я не могу объяснить, зачем сделал это. Просто… Так надо. Прими это как факт и не спорь со мной. — Проговорил мужчина, после чего повисла тишина. Никто не хотел её нарушать, девушку мучили сомнения, правильно ли он поступает, а вот мужчина уже всё давно решил и пусть Анабель и была одной из немногих, кто мог указывать ему, но явно не сейчас.

Да и уже поздно что-то менять, выбор сделан, его невозможно изменить.

После этого разговора, девушка исчезла, но не прошло и часу, как та вернулась, явно готовая высказать своё мнение.

— И всё же, не стоило этого делать.

— Анабель, ты так и не поняла? Неужели не очевидно, что это снова Люцифер. Он вмешивается в судьбу моих людей, в судьбу тех, кто должен изменить этот мир в лучшую сторону, а из-за своей дурацкой войны с демонами ни ты, ни остальные, ничего не видите! Неужели я создал вас такими бесчувственными, что вы ничего не понимаете?

— Прости, но это ты создал нас такими, какие мы есть, да и как мы можем не воевать с демонами? Они же хотят захватить мир.

— Это не их план, а Люцифера!

— А кто их создал? Их же он и создал! Без демонов было куда лучше!

— Анабель! Очень прошу, заткнись, сейчас не тот случай, когда стоит спорить, особенно если ты не видишь целой картины!

***

Июльское солнце ярко светило и грело жителей города, на небе до сих пор не было туч и похоже, что летний зной ещё будет минимум неделю и освежающий дождь будет лишь в начале августа.

— Слушай, Ника, как думаешь, они нас потеряли? — Спросил мужчина у девочки на своих коленях, та явно не беспокоилась, просто сидела, рассматривала татуировки на его руках и мило улыбалась, а от недавних слёз не осталось и следа.

— Ну… Я часто пропадаю куда-то, но ничего страшного, мисс Миллер всегда знает где я и что со мной. Она знает, что я не убегу, так что не стоит переживать. — Девочка ещё шире улыбнулась и крепче сжала большие руки Честера.

И со стороны, это выглядело странно, ведь они едва друг друга знают, а уже так легко и непринуждённо разговаривают, как будто на самом деле знакомы уже не пару часов, да что там, как будто годы провели вместе, это было поистине странно.

POV Ника

Я выглянула в окно и посмотрела, куда мы едем. Хотя я и так знала куда, но пейзаж был необычайно привлекательным. Мы ехали по горной дороге, совсем рядом обрыв и просто невероятный вид на море, которое было окружено песчаным берегом, на котором было слишком много людей. Чуть дальше пляжа начинался лес, в котором изредка были маленькие деревянные домики, которые с высоты были совсем крошечными. Всё это было очень красиво и гармонично, поэтому засмотревшись, я не заметила, что меня позвали.

— Эй, Ник, ты меня слушаешь? — Это была Талинда, которая в этот раз сидела со мной, на заднем сиденье. Она видимо решила побольше узнать меня.

— А… Я… Я просто немного засмотрелась, простите… -Я виновато посмотрела на неё, за что и получила непонимающий взгляд, но буквально через пару секунд, её лицо переменилось и на нём появилась нежная улыбка.

— Ничего. Ты тут никогда не была?

— Нет, не была, — я снова посмотрела в окно, но на этот раз лобовое и мой взгляд непроизвольно пал на Честера, который вёл машину и не разговаривал, он как будто был сосредоточен, где-то далеко в своих мыслях, — тут просто очень красиво, засмотрелась, — я еле улыбнулась и снова перевела взгляд на женщину, которая в свою очередь не переставала улыбаться, своей, несомненно, ослепительной улыбкой.

— Мы кстати скоро будем дома, думаю, с остальными ты хорошо поладишь.

— С остальными? — Я сделала вид, будто не понимаю, хотя какое там, я всё прекрасно понимаю, я уже знаю, что буду жить со своей семьёй, даже несмотря на то, что они мне не родные, но они сделали для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни было, ну или сделают, это не так важно.

— Узнаешь, когда приедем. — Тэл улыбнулась ещё шире, явно предвкушая, как я буду знакомиться с остальными.

Я снова посмотрела в окно, на море, что было таким голубым и завораживающим. Всегда любила море, или тут именно океан? В географии я точно не сильна, потом может как-нибудь поищу информацию, а пока что это будет море. И вот, большая часть пути прошла в тишине, видимо каждый думал и мечтал о своём, хотя так было лишь в начале пути, в остальное же время, Тэл и Чез разговаривали о своём, ну, я правда не особо их слушала, и по давней привычке, я настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что не заметила, как начала напевать до боли знакомые слова:

«Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real»

Тихое пение, детский голос, мой голос, снова пел, уже наизусть выученные строки. Не скажу, что это прям самая моя любимая песня, но всё же, она прекрасна, да собственно, как и все песни группы. Что на меня нашло? Я и сама не знала ответа на это вопрос. Это знаете, когда тебе резко, ни с того, ни с сего захотелось, допустим, мороженое, вот захотелось и всё. Вот и у меня что-то похожее, просто захотела спеть и всё. Душа лежит к этим песням, так сказать.

Но из этого непонятного состояния, меня вывел голос Честера, он тоже пел, тихо, не надрывая голос, как в оригинале. И от такого неожиданно поворота, я резко повернула голову и посмотрела на Талинду, которая, не менее удивлённо, смотрела на мужа. Это было немного необычно и вызывало у меня самые тёплые воспоминания, когда я с отцом и мамой, так же куда-то ехали и вместе пели разные песни, это были не только рок композиции, но рэп, поп и джаз, в общем, родители были ещё те меломаны.

«There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure»

За всеми этими приятными воспоминаниями, я не заметила, как меня снова позвали.

— Ника, вспомнила что-то хорошее? — На этот раз, это был Честер, он пару секунд смотрел на меня, через зеркало заднего вида, но потом перевёл взгляд на дорогу.

— Да, вспомнила, как мы раньше так же ездили и пели в машине, — после чего я улыбнулась, хотя на самом деле, было грустно вспоминать то, что уже точно не исправить, — кстати, я всё хотела спросить… — начала я, но вот увы, продолжить не смогла, было как-то слишком неловко.

— Что такое? — Немного обеспокоенно спросила Тэл.

— Нет, ничего такого, просто хотела узнать, как мне к вам обращаться?

— Серьёзно? Только и всего? — Женщина явно была в хорошем настроении, она одарила меня своей тёплой улыбкой, и я просто не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. -Зови как хочешь, понимаю, что тебе будет тяжело привыкнуть, но можешь звать нас мамой и папой, будем только рады.

Если бы она знала, что это будет для меня слишком легко. И дело не в том, что они такие открытые и добрые, просто именно их я и считала семьёй. Да, я люблю своих кровных родителей, но Беннингтоны сделали для меня больше чем кто бы то ни было. Возможно, они об этом ещё и не догадываются, но надеюсь, что они скоро узнают всё.

А тем временем, мы уже были в городе, точнее на его краю и припарковались около магазина. После чего Чез повернулся назад.

— Ну что? Есть какие-то пожелания? — Спросил он, а до меня не сразу дошло, кому был адресован вопрос, но как стало понятно, то мне.

— Ну, можно печенье только? — Я говорила немного неуверенно, ведь я никогда не любила просить что-либо у родителей или просто у старших. Наверное, эта та моя черта, которая никогда не изменится.

— Только печенье? Больше ничего? — Переспросил мужчина и получив от меня удовлетворительный кивок продолжил. — Хорошо, но может хочешь с нами?

— Нет, я тут посижу и подожду, а то мало ли, потеряюсь ещё. — После чего я тихо захихикала, Тэл и Чез улыбнулись, явно оценив мою шутку. Хотя я не то чтобы умела шутить, скорее уж просто констатировала факт.

После чего они оба вышли и направились в магазин, а я снова стала размышлять в одиночестве, это одно из моих любимых занятий, как бы странно это не звучало, но в одиночестве, начинаешь лучше понимать себя и что тебе надо. Начинаешь понимать, что любишь, что ненавидишь, чего желаешь или просто обдумываешь свои поступки и чаще всего жалеешь об этом. Но я же не из таких, не стоит жалеть о содеянном, ведь как говориться: «Прошлого не вернуть», но опять же, разве ко мне это относится?

***

Сказать, что я была удивлена, значит ничего не сказать. Я была просто в невероятно сильном шоке, и нет, не произошло ничего ужасного, это из-за радости. Я же ведь правда не ожидала, что они купят всё это и поздравят меня с днём рождения, о котором я даже и не вспоминала. Ведь обычно, они, почти все, проходили дома или на улице, но я почти всегда была одна, поэтому, в какой-то момент я просто перестала воспринимать этот день как какой-то праздник. Но эти двое вернули мне ощущение праздника.

Вроде бы обыкновенный белый плюшевый заяц, ничего необычного, но для меня, это очень ценный подарок. И всю дорогу до моего нового дома, мы без остановки болтали, я даже забыла о своём смущении. Вот так просто и открыто смеяться, это то, что я не делала очень давно.

POV конец

***

Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния  
Май 2007 года

Завтра выходит уже третий альбом группы, такой долгожданный для многих фанатов, как и для Ники. Даже и года не прошло, как у неё теперь появилась новая семья и новая жизнь. За этот, почти целый год, не произошло особо таких значимых событий. Новая школа, новые друзья, новые предметы и знакомство с остальными участниками группы. Честер не мог ведь просто взять и не познакомить их со своей новой дочкой, пусть и не родной, но всё равно любимой. Хорошо, что девочка умела держать себя в руках и вести тихо.

А ещё, она часто просила Честера взять её с собой, когда тот собирался ехать к Шиноде для очередной записи песни или даже просто так. Да в принципе все были рады, особенно Анна, она тоже полюбила Нику, а та, в свою очередь и эту добрую женщину. И именно поэтому, из-за большого уважения, девочка никогда не смела прерывать работу парней, не хотела что-либо просить, она тихо наслаждалась всем процессом создания музыки, шуткам, да и просто этой неповторимой атмосфере покоя.

Также, любимым занятием Ники было притворяться спящей, зачем, неизвестно, просто нравилось и всё. Нравилось слушать, как поёт Честер, или Майк, или, когда они оба поют, иногда смеются, начинают шептаться и говорить немного тише, думая, что девочка спит. Такое удовольствие было не частым, но малышка всячески пыталась уговаривать хотя бы на выходных взять её с собой.

Ну и если уж мы говорим про новый альбом, то стоит упомянуть, что он был одним из самых долгожданных для девочки, она наблюдала его создание, запись, сомнение ребят, по поводу включения их песни в фильм. Она повидала много, больше, чем обычные фанаты, она видела жизнь внутри группы, она жила в группе, у ребят даже появилась необычная традиция, чтобы Ника приносила им печенье, которое сама испекла.

Кстати о печенье, как говориться: «Первый блин комом», ну и нашу героиню это не обошло, под руководством Талинды и Анны, она всё равно умудрилась перепутать соль с сахаром, из-за чего печенье было просто невозможно есть. А вот откуда у них вообще столько соли было, неизвестно, видимо Ника случайно залезла не в тот шкаф. Но всё же, практика, практика и ещё раз практика, только раза с третьего или четвёртого, получилось действительно-таки вкусное печенье, все были довольны, особенно Майк, как просто большой любитель печенья, он не мог, не съесть, как минимум половину. И за пару месяцев, было придумано или же найдено столько рецептов, что пришлось записать их все в тетрадь, запомнить то всё сложно.

Вот и в этот раз, новый рецепт. Печенье с орехами, кусочками клубники и покрытое тёмным шоколадом, но и сейчас не обошлось без происшествий. Вместо тёмного шоколада купить горький, да и вместо клубники, малину, благо, что хоть орехи не перепутала. А поскольку времени оставалось мало, то пришлось пойти на риск и готовить из того, что купила.

Ещё один из многочисленных моментов, когда девушка жутко переживала, отдавая печенье на пробу ребятам из группы. Ведь никогда не предугадаешь, как они отреагируют, хотя она точно знала, что никто не скажет, что вышло ужасно. Уж слишком сильно они не хотели расстраивать малышку.

Но и такой реакции она не ожидала, особенно чётко запомнилась фраза Майка: «Это точно одно из самых лучших печеней, что ты делала. Уже жду следующую партию», да и он сказал это с такой улыбкой на лице, что Нике невольно самой захотелось улыбнуться. Да, улыбка Шиноды очень заразительна, прям, как и любовь к музыке, хотя тут и другие парни постарались не меньше.

***

Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния  
Апрель 2012 года

Время — очень беспощадная вещь, которая с невероятной скоростью течёт вперёд и увы, это не изменить. Прошло уже целых шесть лет, с тех самых пор, как у Ники появилась новая семья.

Также она занялась вокалом, а учили её парни, причём все вместе. Собственно, как и игре на барабанах, но мы же все знаем, что по этой части спец у нас Роб, который и старался научить девочку всем секретам и фишкам барабанщиков, именно поэтому, тренировки, как минимум по началу, были невероятно сложные, особенно учитывая, что Ника не особо хороша была в спорте, точнее в не очень хорошей физической форме, в музыке или литературе, да, несомненно она разбиралась, но сдать нормативы выше пятого класса не могла. Хотя, как можно чего-то добиться, не прилагая никаких усилий? Как ни странно, но девочка не любила физкультуру, вот не нравилось и всё, и нет, она не прогуливала этот урок, просто делала вид, что занимается.

Но что же не сделаешь, ради любимого дела? Долгие и упорные тренировки продолжались уже почти четвёртый год

Сейчас, в кабинете музыки, стояло пять человек. Они все были желающими вступить в школьную рок группу, которой ещё пока что не было. Хотя собственно все присутствующие специально собрались вместе, чтобы исправить это.

— Я-то думала, что придёт максимум два человека, а вас пришло аж в два раза больше. — Девушка обвела всех присутствующих взглядом и приветливо улыбнулась. — Меня зовут Николь Рейн, хотя можете звать меня просто Ника. Собственно, это я подала объявление о наборе в группу. — Да, у девочки была старая фамилия, согласились на это все, ведь она не хотела лишнего внимания в свой адрес, ой как не хотела.

— Что, вот так вот? А из учителей кто-то будет нам помогать? — Это был невысокий блондин, со светло-голубыми глазами, имя которого пока что неизвестно героине. — Мы же не можем всё делать одни, верно?

— Да, это хороший вопрос и да, один из учителей музыки, Мистер Кайн, будет нам помогать. Но давайте оставим вопросы на потом, может для начала познакомимся? — Конечно же, это элементарные правила приличия, поэтому, недолго думая, ребята сели в круг, прямо посреди комнаты.

— Ну что же, для начала представьтесь, скажите класс, свои хобби и инструменты, которыми владеете или может на которых хотели бы играть, но руки не дошли научится, окей? — Естественно все согласились, возражать-то смысла не было и первым решил представиться тот самый блондин.

— Трей Пирсон, из класса 6-2, приятно с вами познакомиться. Ну естественно я очень люблю музыку, литературу, иностранные языки и играть в баскетбол. Пока что играю лишь на барабанах, хотя хотел бы и на бас-гитаре играть, она очень крутая. — Всё это время парень держал руки в карманах куртки, которую почему-то так и не снял, даже зайдя в помещение, возможно ему было просто холодно.

— Лайла Рест, тоже из класса 6-2, тоже люблю музыку, собственно, именно Трей и предложил мне прийти сегодня сюда. Люблю математику и химию, немного пою, точнее сказать, только учусь играю на гитаре, но больше предпочитаю фортепиано, оно конечно сложнее мне даётся, но всё же. — На этот раз, была девушка, гораздо ниже своего друга, да даже ниже Ники. Хотя, несмотря на то, что она выглядела хрупкой, на деле, всё было не так. У неё скорее уж был характер, как у парня, такой же решительный и твёрдый.

— Коул Андерсон, класс 7-1. — Встал высокий черноволосый парень, немного азиатской внешности. Он не был серьёзным и сразу же казался действительно тем самым настоящим другом, о котором многие мечтают, но всё же, книгу не судят по обложке, поживём и увидим. — Про музыку ничего говорить не буду, всё итак очевидно, но скажу, что иногда сочиняю стихи. Люблю рисовать, читать классическую литературу и кататься на скейте. Играю на бас-гитаре и обычной, пианино, иногда был диджеем на разных школьных мероприятиях. Ах да, забыл, раньше занимался плаваньем, но из-за кое-каких проблем пришлось бросить.

— Кай Тресс, из класса 5-4. — Это был последний из пришедших ребят, парень невысокого роста, который был младше всех остальных, похоже, что ему было немного некомфортно и он как будто боялся. — Я в основном играю на гитаре, учусь на скрипке.

— Ого, круто, хоть кто-то на скрипке из нас играет. А вообще, что насчёт тебя, а, Ника? — Это был Трей, прикольный парень, но слишком самоуверенный.

— Ну, моё имя вы уже знаете, поэтому не буду ещё раз представляться. Я из класса 7-2. Я люблю печь печенье и смотреть хоккей. Иногда, если получается, записываю внезапно вломившиеся в мою голову рифмы. Играю на барабанах и гитаре, но также и пою. Не скажу, что прям супер классно, но я пытаюсь.

— То есть, что у нас получается. Трей у нас точно на барабанах, ведь больше он пока что ничем не владеет, Лайла на пианино и вокале, Кай на гитаре, Ника тоже вокал и если что на гитаре и барабанах, а я на бас-гитаре и ваш личный диджей? Всё верно? Я ничего не забыл? — Говорил Коул, но явно относился к делу серьёзно и как будто уже взял на себя роль лидера.

— Я против быть на вокале, я же почти не умею петь. — Лайла явно была недовольна, хотя оно и понятно, роль вокалиста одна из самых ответственных в группе, ведь в себе и своём голосе, надо быть уверенным всегда и если чувствуешь, что не справишься, то не стоит и начинать.

— Окей, мы же не заставляем, не хочешь, не надо, у нас есть ещё Ника, да? — Конечно же девушка кивнула, подтверждая слова парня, петь она любила также сильно, как и играть на барабанах, поэтому, либо одно, либо другое.

Не скажу, что ребята общались как старые друзья, но на удивление, конфликтов у них не возникало, ладно, не считая конечно, что парни из-за печенья чуть не подрались, но это же ведь не считается? Правда? Они по сути просто дурачились, да и никто не пострадал, кроме печеньки, которую успела взять Лайла и съесть. Тогда парни знатно так расстроились, но знали бы они, сколько для них Ника ещё приготовила.

***

Как обычно, ребята после очередной репетиции сидели и пили любимый чай, это уже своего рода традицией стало. Они мило болтали и обсуждали, кому где стоит подтянуться, и эту идиллию прервал телефонный звонок.

— Простите, это у меня. — Ника быстро встала и вышла из кабинета, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, только после того она смогла спокойно ответить на звонок, — да пап, что-то случилось?

— «Нет, ничего, просто сегодня родительское собрание, как раз на него собирался, хотел спросить, не хочешь ли обратно домой вместе поехать?»

— Конечно, я только за, ты же знаешь, но разве не мама собиралась на собрание ехать? — Сев на скамейку в коридоре, девушка то снимала, то надевала свои туфли по своей старой привычке.

— «Да, собиралась, но приехав домой, я заметил, что она неважно выглядит, пришлось уговаривать её остаться дома и отдохнуть». — Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, как бы уже намекая этим, что было всё не так уж и просто, как кажется.

— Ясно, тут она как всегда, но надеюсь, что всё будет нормально, и да, во сколько закончится собрание?

— «Не думаю, что очень поздно, если через пятнадцать минут начало, то где-то через час закончиться, наверное. Ты сама то закончила уже?»

— Да, но я хотела остаться и немного порепетировать, одна, так что подожду.

— «Точно? Может всё же домой поедешь, раз закончила?»

— Нет, ничего, тем более я хочу с тобой поехать домой.

— «Ладно, переубедить всё равно не смогу, слишком уж ты упрямая. Где ты будешь тогда?»

— В кабинете 64, на втором этаже А корпуса, не пропустишь, тут такая оранжевая дверь, она одна, я там буду.

— «Хорошо, тогда жди примерно через час, надеюсь, они не затянут. Ладно солнце, пока»

— Да, жду. — После чего девушка сбросила звонок и вернулась обратно к своим новым друзьям.

***

— О, ты вернулась, а кто звонил? Неужели парня нашла? — Конечно же Лайла не могла удержаться, чтобы не пошутить на эту, не очень приятную, тему.

— Да, конечно. Может хватит уже её доставать? Сама же знаешь, что она всем отказывает. — И снова Коул, снова заступается да Нику.

— Нет, это отец звонил, спросил, не закончила ли я и спросил, не хочу ли с ним домой поехать. — Девушка села на свой стул и взяв чашку в руки, немного отпила уже остывший чай.

— А, ну да, у вашего же класса собрание сегодня, — протянул Кай, — то есть, ты будешь тут до конца собрания?

— Да, тем более, мама приболела, надо таблеток купить, а папа названия запомнить так и не может, так что тем более еду с ним.

— Интересная у тебя семья. Кстати говоря, я тут заметил, Ник, ты впервые заговорила о своих родителях, до этого момента, ведь и слова не проронила о них, почему? — Коул как всегда, замечает слишком маленькие детали и складывает всё в самую очевидную картину. Из-за его слов, даже Кай и Трей перестали разговаривать в своём углу, из-за чего в кабинете стало слишком тихо. Девушке было крайне неловко про всё это говорить, но разве был выбор? Да и она не хотела скрывать что-то от своих друзей. И пусть это звучит очень по-детски, но разве они все такие взрослые и серьёзные?

— Просто они не мои настоящие родители, а приёмные, вот и всё, — взгляд девушки был направлен в одну точку на полу, словно она о чём-то задумалась, хотя это было совершенно не так, — ребят, давайте не будем сейчас об этом? Я потом вам всё расскажу, только дайте мне время, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, мы ведь друзья, всё понимаем, — и что самое неожиданное, это была Лайла, что подошла к девушке и обняла. Это было совсем необычное для неё поведение. Ведь сейчас, она была не чересчур дерзкой, а наоборот, слишком понимающей и заботливой, — думаю, что нам пора. Только уберём за собой и пойдём.

— Нет, не стоит, я всё сама, да и тем более время есть. — Ника еле улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на ребят.

Иногда, не нужно знать кого-то годами, чтобы назвать этого человека другом. Вот и сейчас, зная друг друга всего пару недель, ребята уже сдружились. Не то чтобы они сразу нашли общий язык, были моменты недопонимания, но не более того.

Вот и сейчас, все прекрасно всё понимали. У всех есть больные темы для разговоров. Поэтому, всё же немного убравшись за собой, ребята оставили Нику в одиночестве, хотя, и не собирались уходить далеко, ведь Трей предложил очень «гениальную» идею, проследить за девушкой и убедиться, что всё точно хорошо, ну и заодно увидеть того человека, что решился взять её к себе.

***

И наконец оставшись одна, ну почти одна, девушка то не знала, что за ней тайно следят. Поэтому, до конца убрав беспорядок, она начала тихо напевать свои любимые песни. Да и сейчас в школе почти никого не оставалось, а классы музыки были особенными. Была очень хорошая шумоизоляция, как очень оригинальное оформление, точнее очень разные декорации, за которыми можно спрятаться.

И это очень удивительно, ведь не прошло и получаса, как раздался шум, кто-то шёл, хотя Ника и так знала кто это, поэтому, как только вышла, то была заключена в такие знакомые объятия.

— Солнце моё, привет. — Честер лучезарно улыбался, всё так же, не переставая её обнимать.

— Да, привет. Так рада тебя видеть. А чего вас так рано отпустили и тебя там никто своим взглядом не съел?

— Да так, я уже привык, сама же знаешь, как на меня реагируют, а вообще, у вашей классной появилось очень срочное дело, поэтому, быстро рассказала о главном, тебя похвалила и благополучно свалила, — после чего мужчина усмехнулся и наконец отпустил девочку, — ладно, поехали домой?

— Ага, только сумку возьму, — и быстро забежав в кабинет, она так же быстро вылетела из него с немного потерянным видом, — о нет, я кажется забыла её в другом кабинете.

— Ну, что раньше, что сейчас, ты не меняешься, — после этих слов, Чез сел на лавочку, которая стояла в коридоре и так же лучезарно улыбался, — не суетись ты так, просто сходи за портфелем и вернись обратно, мы ведь не очень торопимся.

— Угу, я быстро, до 24 кабинета и обратно. — После Ника почти что бежала к несчастному кабинету, оставив Честера одного. Но вот они не знали, что остальные ребята всё это слышали и видели. Похоже, что у них будет очень длинный и бурный разговор.

***

Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния  
Январь 2015 года

Кто же знал, что всё так удачно сложится? Правильно, никто. Вот и ребята сейчас не верили своему счастью, но стоит начать с самого начала.

Зимние каникулы как раз закончились и неожиданно, нашу пятёрку позвали в кабинет директора. Было очень много вопросов, ведь чего такого они могли натворить? Не успели ведь каникулы кончиться, а они уже у директора, да ещё и по неизвестной причине.

Да, конечно же все переживали, но всё же, стоя уже перед самым кабинетом, становилось ещё страшнее. Но нельзя же так весь день стоять, если не зайдут, то будет хуже. Поэтому, как самый смелый, Трей постучал и получив разрешение, все вместе зашли.

— Ребята, вы чего такие напуганные? Я вроде ещё не настолько страшный. — Директор школы всегда любил пошутить, он вообще сам по себе был очень приятным человеком, но вот если его разозлить, то всё, тут даже оглохнуть можно.

— Ну так вы нас позвали к себе, даже не сказав за что. Может скажете, что мы натворили? — В этот раз первой заговорила Лайла, снова в своей излюбленной грубой манере, ей как будто вообще пофиг, что она с директором школы говорит.

— Вы ещё пока что ничего вроде как. А вот зачем я вас позвал, уже никак не относится к вашему поведению. Скоро снова конкурс среди школьных музыкальных групп.

— Стоп, это тот самый конкурс, на котором соревнуются лучшие школьные группы? Нам не послышалось?

— Совершенно верно, я хотел предложить вам поучаствовать, ведь вы единственная группа в школе. Хотя скажу честно, многие учителя против, особенно учитывая, что вы в основном играете рок или что-то подобное. Но, лично я на вас рассчитываю.

— Хорошо, допустим мы согласимся, но что играть?

— Всё, что захотите, но вообще, можете почитать всё вот в этом документе. — И на столе появилось несколько листов, предположительно с условия и правилами конкурса.

***

Наверное, ребята так в жизни не репетировали, задерживались чуть ли не до самой ночи, встречались по выходным и вот, вроде бы оставалось предостаточно времени, так к чему такая спешка? Просто они потратили примерно неделю на то, чтобы выбрать песню, потом ещё неделю думали над названием для группы. Пусть и своих песен у них пока не было, но и перепевки они делали довольно неплохие. Так что, времени впустую было потрачено слишком много и поэтому, все согласились на название, что предложил Кай. Так ребята и записались «Metal Snakes».

Да, когда было свободное время, Лайла всё же поинтересовалась, почему именно это название, ответ был самый простой: «Я просто родился в год металлической змеи».

***

Вроде бы всё так хорошо шло, но не бывает такого, чтобы в жизни всё было чудесно и вокруг летали бабочки, чёрная кошка обязательно перебежит дорогу и всё испортит.

Вот и сейчас, просто подстава от самой судьбы, ведь Лайла вбежала в кабинет со слезами на глазах и более-менее внятно попыталась рассказать: «Коул, он… Он умер… Автокатастрофа… вместе с родителями…». Больше она ничего сказать так и не смогла, просто села на стул и заплакала ещё сильнее. Не то чтобы эти двое были хорошими друзьями, но и не злейшими врагами. Об этом знали все, родители тоже, возможно поэтому самой первой и узнала Лайла, ведь её отец работал в полиции и иногда, после работы забирал дочку с репетиции, собственно так они и познакомились.

После Лайлы, не смогла сдержаться Ника, она упала на пол, больно ударившись коленями, а гитару, что была в руках, она использовала как опору, лишь бы не упасть. Слёзы сразу же наполнили глаза девушки и в ближайшее время точно не планировали прекращаться. А вот остальные парни держались куда лучше, да, по ним было видно, что им тоже больно и обидно. Ведь смерть друга так просто не пережить, пусть они и знакомы не очень много.

Но все сейчас понимали, что хуже всего Нике. Все знали об их чувствах друг к другу, но не знали, по какой идиотской причине, они не вместе. Хотя не то чтобы девушка прям его любила, не безразличен, это точно, симпатичен, нравится, может даже сильнее, чем надо бы, больше, чем просто друг, но и про отношения думать тоже не хотелось.

Да и начало февраля, скоро их выступление, их цель на ближайшее время и увы без Коула. Хотя он проявлял самый сильный энтузиазм и желание, был таким весёлым, радовал ребят, но не сейчас, ведь теперь, они и понятия не имели, что делать.

***

День выступления всё приближался, но оправиться после такого слишком сложно, да и песню, что они выбрали, никак нельзя сыграть без Коула, просто не выйдет. Поэтому, немного посовещавшись, ребята выбрали песню попроще, немного поменялись инструментами и вот, готово, да и звучит неплохо, но опять же, разве будет группа полной, без одного, важного участника? Конечно нет и все это понимали, даже сейчас, стоя на сцене, его всё равно не хватало, особенно той тёплой и подбадривающей улыбки.

— В связи с некоторыми событиями, которые произошли в начале февраля, один из участников нашей группы погиб, — девушка сделала глубоки вздох, чтобы собраться с силами и продолжить, а в зале тем временем стояла тишина, все ждали, что же она скажет дальше, — мы не можем сыграть выбранную ранее песню, именно поэтому, наша группа, а в особенности я, хотим исполнить Valentine`s Day.

В зале так и стояла тишина, до тех пор, пока ребята не начали играть. И как символично, играть именно эту песню четырнадцатого февраля.

«My insides all turn to ash, so slow  
And the waves inside collide, so cold  
A black winter blew away, from sight  
And how the darkness over days, that night

And the clouds above moved closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, but not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black winter blew away, from sight  
And how the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above moved closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone… »

Ведь правда, так тяжело, быть одному, в такой день, без своей второй половинки. Да, пусть Ника и не любила его всем сердцем, но очень дорожила, Коул был одним из немногих, кого можно назвать лучшим другом до конца жизни, хотя, возможно всё было бы иначе, если бы не трагедия, может, они наконец стали бы встречаться и как в сказке, всё было бы хорошо, но увы, реальная жизнь жестока.

«On a Valentine's Day…On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day…On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day…On a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day…On a Valentine's Day  
('Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day…On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day…On a Valentine's Day  
('Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow) »

Конец песни, эмоции переполняют всю группу. Обе девушки уже даже не сдерживают слёз, слишком уж это тяжело. Зал всё ещё в немом шоке, да, пусть и кавер, но зато какой, с каким чувством исполнен, хотя буквально через несколько секунд бурные овации.

И может, если бы не помощь зрителей, то ребята и не получили почётное первое место, которое, пусть и пришлось разделить с другой группой, ведь изначально, им присудили лишь третье место.

Да, победа, вроде бы хорошо, но на душе так грустно, Честер и Талинда беспокоились уж слишком сильно, поэтому, немного подумав, они записали Нику к психологу. Может и не зря, ведь девушке действительно было плохо и это можно было понять.

***

— И что теперь? Неужели ещё не всё? — Девушка снова начала ныть, конечно же, который раз она всё это видит? Десятый? Или двадцатый? А может и больше.

— Анабель, я же просил просто потерпеть, совсем скоро увидишь. — Мужчина перевёл свой раздражённый взгляд на девушку, которая начинает всё по новой, это не нравится, то не нравится, да ей похоже вообще ничего не нравится.

— Да скорее уж Люцифер снова выберется из ада, чем вся эта сопливая фигня кончится. — Конечно же Анабель не любила всё это милое, ведь она ангел, воин небес, её основной задачей всегда были войны, а не вот это вот всё, что сейчас вытворяет этот старый Создатель. Хотя не такой уж он и старый, очень даже молодо выглядит, но иногда не стоит судить по внешности.

— Ну ты и противная всё же, брала бы лучше пример с Михаила, сидит и тихо смотрит. — Мужчина почти всегда жалел, что создал её такой, да, как воин, она одна из лучших, но как девушка, то полный провал.

— Просто я таким не интересуюсь и именно поэтому ухожу. — Как и всегда, слишком нагло и высокомерно, девушка встала со своего пригретого места и просто исчезла.

***

Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния  
20 июля 2017 года

Когда Честер пришёл в себя, было светло, даже несмотря на плотные шторы. Шевелиться было больно, особенно головой, шея невероятно ныла, но чья-то ледяная рука легонько сжала большую руку мужчины.

Да и осознание всего случившегося приходит не сразу. Лишь обрывки, пустой дом, невероятно гнетущее чувство, просто мысль «хочу закончить это наконец», петля, чьи-то холодные руки, слёзы, звуки, что смешались в одну большую кашу, в которой невозможно разобрать совершенно ничего.

Да даже этого хватит, чтобы сложить всё в одну картину, в картину всего случившегося, что больше было похоже на кошмарный сон, но не как на жестокую реальность.

Чьи-то холодные руки ещё сильнее сжали такие тёплые руки Честера, а после, что-то мокрое начало капать на них, что-то похожее на воду или же… слёзы? Конечно, легко догадаться, что этот человек плачет, так тихо, как это только было возможно. Поэтому, немного собравшись с силами и решительностью, Честер всё же медленно, но верно открыл свои карие глаза и его взгляд сразу же остановился на девушке, что пыталась безмолвно плакать, смотря на мужчину в ответ, своими большими зелёными глазами. Минутное молчание из-за которого создавалась гнетущая тишина, но всё же, всё это перестало иметь хоть какое-то значение, ведь Ника, просто взяла и улыбнулась.

Она невероятно редко улыбалась настолько искренне, просто как маленький ребёнок. Как когда-то тогда, в детстве при их первой встрече, она смотрела на Честера своими большими зелёными глазами и тоже плакала.

— Успела… Я так рада, что успела… — Это было первое, что она произнесла за несколько минут тишины. Голос девушки казался таким громким, даже учитывая, что она говорила шёпотом. А мужчина пытался что-то ответить, но не мог, боль в горле ещё долго не пройдет, но даже так, то что произошло дальше, заставило бы любого говорить.

— Ника… — Единственное, что он смог произнести, страх снова сковал всё тело, а девушка как будто не замечала того, что происходило, а просто так же тихо и спокойно снова заговорила.

— Прости, я наконец сделала это, я спасла тебя, я счастлива, по-настоящему, особенно от того, что смогла стать для тебя семьёй. — Прошла всего минута, а комната уже светилась таким красивым голубым светом, в котором постепенно и исчезала девушка.

Она была совершенно спокойно, как будто всегда была готова к этому, как будто знала, что будет дальше, хотя ничего она не знала, просто смирилась и всё. А вот во взгляде мужчины можно было увидеть тревогу и немой вопрос: «Какого чёрта? Зачем?», он ведь правда переживал, боялся, он привязался к этой девчонке, что когда-то давно поразила его своей искренностью и голосом, а сейчас что? Сейчас ей уже восемнадцать, как раз ведь сегодня исполнилось. Теперь-то она не маленькая девочка, а уже почти взрослая девушка, но всё с такими же большими и чарующими глазами.

— Не стоит переживать, пожалуйста, я сама пошла на это и готова. И если после исполнения сделки, ты меня не забудешь, то пожалуйста, вспоминай меня лишь с улыбкой, — но всё же слёзы полились с новой силой, но на этот раз из-за осознания, что она не сможет больше увидеть этого потрясающего, лучшего папу в мире. Не сможет больше с ним спеть, ведь свет почти что поглотил её тело, девушка почти что его не ощущала и самое ведь удивительно, что стоит отметить, боли совершенно не было, лишь какое-то приятное, щекотливое чувство. А Ника просто поцеловала Честера в лоб и прежде чем исчезнуть полностью, успела произнести, с невероятно искренней улыбкой, — и не смей забывать моё первое солёное печенье.

И тогда, наконец исчезнув, девушка за собой оставила лишь гнетущую тишину, слишком много вопросов и лишь один ответ. Вспоминая сейчас все прошедшие годы, Честер находит лишь добрые моменты с Никой, она старалась особо не выделяться, не была высокомерной, всегда помогала, когда кто-то в этом нуждался. Она была одним из тех немногих людей, которые были лучиками света, в трудные минуты, были такими яркими, а с другой стороны, такими незаметными.

И оставшись в полной тишине и одиночестве, держать эмоции было слишком сложно, Честер просто заплакал, ведь осознал, что потерял её, скорее всего навсегда и это чувство утраты, ещё ой как не скоро пройдёт.

***

Куча скандалов и теорий, только так можно было описать последние два месяца, что Честер провёл в больнице. Пресса и телевидение преследовали его и семью абсолютно везде. Поэтому, наконец выписавшись, мужчина незамедлительно поехал домой. Об этом даже никто не знал, ни Талинда, ни дети, ни ребята из группы.

Собственно, как и ожидалось, дом пустовал, после того случая, Тэл отвезла детей к своим родителям, а сама иногда приглядывала в больнице за Чезом.

И вроде бы, идиллия, пустой дом, тишина, одиночество, точнее мужчина думал, что один, но разве бывает всё так просто? Замерев на несколько секунд, он понял, что дома не один, но этот человек явно не вор, замок не взломан, да и буквально через пару минут, почти по всему дому было слышно пение. Такое родное, такие знакомые слова и такой знакомый голос.

«I got a long way to go  
And a long memory  
I been searching for an answer  
Always just out of reach  
Blood on the floor  
Sirens repeat  
I been searching for the courage  
To face my enemies

When they turn down the lights

I hear my battle symphony  
All the world in front of me  
If my armor breaks  
I'll fuse it back together  
Battle symphony  
Please just don't give up on me  
And my eyes are wide awake

For my battle symphony  
For my battle symphony»

До боли знакомый голос, пел эти строки, как будто это крик души, а Честер, не теряя времени, просто побежал наверх, на первом этаже не было смысла искать, ведь мужчина почти точно был уверен, что обладатель этого голоса был в той самой комнате, в комнате Ники. А почему только её? Тут уж все претензии к детям, они само распределяли, кто с кем и где будет. Поэтому, поднявшись на второй этаж, немного растерявшись, но Честер всё же зашёл в последнюю дверь слева, именно там и была комната девушки.

Не веря своим глазам, мужчина просто замер, смотря на спину девушки. Светлые волосы на этот раз были коротко подстрижены, короткое малиновое платье с цветами, которое ну совсем не подходило её возрасту и голубые туфли, на низком каблуке, собственно, это всё, что Чез успел разглядеть, ведь Ника повернулась к нему лицо.

Да, девушка снова плакала, как и в первую их встречу, её зелёные глаза были похожи на глаза куклы, такие же пустые и безжизненные, но всё ведь меняется, увидев мужчину, её взгляд стал более добрым и живым, не как у фарфоровой куклы.

И резко сорвавшись с места, Ника крепко обняла Честера, а тот, обнял её в ответ. И пока всё это происходило, пение так и не прекращалось.

«They say that I don't belong  
Say that I should retreat  
That I'm marching to the rhythm  
Of a lonesome defeat  
But the sound of your voice  
Puts the pain in reverse  
No surrender, no illusions  
And for better or worse

When they turn down the lights

I hear my battle symphony  
All the world in front of me  
If my armor breaks  
I'll fuse it back together  
Battle symphony  
Please just don't give up on me  
And my eyes are wide awake»

Так и хотелось кричать «Моя битва ещё не проиграна, я встану и снова буду сражаться!», ведь именно это и делала девушка. Из раза в раз, в каждой своей отчаянной попытке спасти его.

И ведь парадокс, в каждой из них она проигрывала, не могла больше драться, ей было не место там. С каждой своей попыткой, девушка впадала в отчаяние. После первого поражение спал энтузиазм, после шестнадцатого хотелось опустить руки, но она продолжила, после пятьдесят третьего хотелось прекратить это, прервать сделку, но увы, вот этого было никак не совершить, и ещё лишь после нескольких десятков попыток, наконец, она смогла, она справилась, она его спасла.

Да и демон так и не обманул, попался слишком добрый? Или они все такие? Хотя кто его знает, сейчас то это уже не важно.

«If I fall, get knocked down  
Pick myself up off the ground  
If I fall, get knocked down  
Pick myself up off the ground

When they turn down the lights

I hear my battle symphony  
All the world in front of me  
If my armor breaks  
I'll fuse it back together  
Battle symphony  
Please just don't give up on me  
And my eyes are wide awake

For my battle symphony  
For my battle symphony»

— Я так рада снова видеть тебя, обнимать. Честер ты просто потрясающий человек. Спасибо, что ты есть, мой самый лучший и любимый в мире папа.


End file.
